finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dahaka (boss)
Dahaka is a boss in Final Fantasy XIII. It is a flying Pulse fal'Cie Lightning's group spots soon after arriving on Gran Pulse. It is fought in Taejin's Tower, where it also resides. As Lightning's group completes the Cie'th Stone missions throughout the tower, Dahaka appears and is struck down by the Menhirrim. At the top of the tower Dahaka appears to challenge the group; turning into a dragon-esque form atop a giant orb. Battle Strategy Strategy 1 Dahaka can be beaten by using the following Paradigms (designed with a party of Fang/Hope/Lightning in mind, but should work for any combo): *Relentless Assault (Com/Rav/Rav) *Combat Clinic (Sen/Med/Med) *Aggression (Com/Rav/Com) *Evened Odds (Sab/Syn/Med) *Diversity (Com/Med/Rav) *Bully (Sab/Syn/Com) The party should start out with Relentless Assault to drive up the chain gauge as much as possible and Dahaka should be quickly staggered. If he uses one of his weather changing attacks (Firestorm or Bone-chilling Breaker), the party should either continue with Relentless Assault, but only if he is close to getting staggered (as being staggered will cancel the attack); if he is not, the party should switch to Combat Clinic so the Sentinel can reduce the damage and the Medics can heal right after. One can also shift to Evened Odds or Bully to have the Synergist cast buffs (at least Haste) while the Saboteur throws some debuffs on Dahaka while either a Medic heals (in Evened Odds) or the Commando attacks to keep up the chain gauge (in Bully). The party should aim to stagger him with Relentless Assault and drive up the chain gauge until half the gauge is depleted, then switch to Aggression to deal damage and Dahaka should be defeated in two to four staggers. One should beware of his Foul Utterance attack, which has a 3x Dispel effect. Dahaka casts Doom after 20 minutes of battle time and can also cast Faith or Haste on himself, in which case the party should Dispel it as soon as possible. Strategy 2 This strategy requires the battle team of Lightning/Fang/Hope and Lightning as the leader. It is recommended to have a Doctor's Code equipped on Lightning and a full bar of TP. Fang as a Saboteur should have Dispel and Lightning have the technique Dispelga. It is recommended Hope also knows Raise, but this is not necessary. Recommended Paradigms: *Relentless Assault (RAV/COM/RAV) *Solidarity (COM/SEN/MED) *Scouting Party (COM/SAB/MED) *Diversity (RAV/COM/MED) *Combat Clinic (MED/SEN/MED) The party should enter the battle with Diversity and cast Libra on Dahaka so Fang won't waste her time physically attacking him. If Dahaka uses Foul Utterrance and the leader has yellow health, it's best to use a Potion before he attacks otherwise ignore it and Hope will heal immediately after. When Dahaka starts charging Fulminous Firestorm, or Bone-chilling Breaker, the party should switch to Solidarity (COM/SEN/MED) and switch back to Diversity only if all characters are in green health and none are inflicted with Imperil. When Dahaka is staggered, the party should immediately switch to Relentless Assault. Near the end of the stagger the party should switch back to Diversity to heal a little while not being attacked. The moment Dahaka casts Haste or Faith the party should switch to Scouting Party (COM/SAB/MED) and Fang will make sure to Dispel it.Stay in Scouting Party for approximately 2-3 seconds (that is the time Fang needs to Dispel it) When Dahaka starts charging the Diluvial Plague the party should stay in Diversity and when the debuffs show up use Dispelga to rid of them instantly. Most probably, he will yield before he casts Doom but even if he does, switch to Relentless Assault. Strategy 3 Start the battle with (Hope/Light/Fang,Hope as leader). Make sure you have at least 3tp. Before you start get fang rav up to blizzard, and hope up to ruin in com. Equip Fang and Hope with Sorcerer's Mark. Note that hope should have over 2000 health give him bangle if needed Recomended Paradigms: *Evened Odds (SYN/MED/SAB)(start with) Tri-disaster (RAV/RAV/RAV) Thamaugry (not sure if spelt right correct if wrong pls)(RAV/MED/RAV) Relentless Assault (RAV/RAV/COM) Cerberus (COM/COM/COM) Diversity (RAV/COM/ Combat Clinic (MED/MED/SEN) To start off make sure that you select the buffs manually, mainly because it gets them on a lot quicker. Libra Dahaka so fang will get straight to the point with slow. Once everyone has Protect, Shell, Veil and Barfire or barfrost, go to Tri-disaster or thamaugry (depending on health) and build his stagger up. Right when he gets staggered go to cerberus and start attacking. He should use fulminous firestorm right after the stagger. (This next sentence applies to any time he uses a whole stage effect move or areoga) If so then go to combat clinic and get cura ready. If he uses a -ga move, you may have to go back to combat clinic to heal. Repeat starting with evened odds if buffs are gone, or relentless assault for a couple seconds then tri-disaster. If he uses foul utterance go to thamaugry and heal. The first time he uses diluvial plague, summon hope's eidolon because it will clear your party of the debuffs and do alot of damage to dahaka. If he casts doom on you, you've been to slow changing/selecting or you characters are not strong enough. Related Enemies *Anima *Barthandelus *Orphan Category:Final Fantasy XIII Bosses